Their Little Sis
by tmntlover65
Summary: She is the strong, passionate heart of this family. When someone needs a hug, she's automatically there. Who am I talking about? The turtle's little sister of course!
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**tmntlover65: Hey y'all! Hope you enjoy ma new story! I don't own TMNT, just my OC!**

Homato Yoshi's nose scrunched up as the horrid smell of the sewers wavered into his nostrils. Well, more like his snout scrunched up. It had only been a couple of hours since he was changed into a hideous, giant rat. First he had lost his wife, then his baby daughter, and now… his humanity.

He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes with the back of his furry paws. He then sighed, realizing that he was going to have to get used to that feeling. A small yawn and some shuffling stifled beside him, making Homato snap his head towards the small noise.

Oh yes! He had forgotten about them, his pet turtles. Well, what used to be pet turtles. Since they were mutated along with him, they were now infant-sized mutant turtles, five of them to be exact.

All of them, but one, stumbled over each other to get a clear view of the tunnels that surrounded them. The smallest of them, which Homato was assumed was a female, stayed asleep while her brothers crawled over her.

It was truly strange though, how these turtles weren't even human, but yet they could imitate the actions of human infants! They even cried, crawled around, giggled, and played like normal babies.

_"__Hopefully they would not need diapers like normal human babies though,"_ Homato thought with a shudder.

However, Homato was still equally amazed and confused at the same time.

Suddenly, he felt something crawl right onto his furry lap. He looked down only to find the turtle with forest green skin and ocean blue eyes, which were staring up at the rat filled with curiosity.

Carefully, the young turtle stood up and patted the rat's chest, right where his heart would be. He did this a couple of time before doing something that surprised Homato.

"Da…" He said. Homato was very shocked to hear the baby turtle speak.

"What did you say, little one?" Homato asked calmly. The turtle patted his chest once more.

"Da… dada!" He yelped happily. Homato had to think for second. Did this young turtle just say-

"Dada!" Another tiny voice exclaimed. Homato turned his head to see the lean, olive colored one with his arms raised in the air and a huge, gap tooth smile plastered on his face. The freckled turtle looked at his brother and then at the rat.

"Dada!" He giggled, crawling over to sit next to his brothers who were now sitting happily on his lap. The three baby turtles looked down at the turtle with piercing green eyes. He looked up at Homato with a cocked head.

"…Dada?" He said questionably. Homato smiled and picked up the last two turtles, setting them both in his lap next to the others.

"Yes. I am your father," He stated with a warm tone. He looked down at the little girl, who was still sleeping away with a thumb stuck in her mouth.

The turtle brothers looked at each other before the freckled one started to push on her arm, trying to wake her. Her face scrunched up, but her eyes stayed shut as she rolled over. Homato couldn't help but chuckle at this girl's stubbornness.

When the little freckled turtle realized he had failed, he turned to the turtle with the ocean blue eyes. He looked down at their sister and also attempted to wake her up. This time she complied, since she let out a small yawn and looked up at Homato with beautiful, grey eyes.

"Da?" She said. The rat nodded and she giggled. This was it; this was Homato Yoshi's new family. His name would now be Splinter, and he was in charge of raising these four, baby boys and this one, baby girl. And this time he would not fail.


	2. Chapter 2- First Steps

**tmntlover65: You know what? I'll be nice today-**

**Raph: That's shocking.**

**tmntlover65: *glares at Raph* I'll be NICE today and post another chapter! Don't own TMNT, but I own my OC**

It had been one year since Splinter had found a nice place for the six of them to stay. Sure it was a little dusty, and even a tad filthy, but it was the perfect place to relax. Splinter easily went back to his apartment and grabbed the supplies he would need to clothe himself, feed himself and the turtle tots, and to clean the area up a bit.

And even though they were turtles, they still had to have names right? Well, while Splinter was gathering supplies, he also snatched his favorite book, _"History of Renaissance Arts." _He figured their names should come from this historical book.

First he named the ocean blue-eyed turtle, figuring that he was the oldest. He earned the name Leonardo, after the great Leonardo da Vinci. Second was the little turtle with the piercing green eyes. He received the name Raphael, after Splinter's favorite artist and sculptor. And this name also suited his stubborn personality.

Next was the lean, olive tinted turtle. Splinter decided to entitle him with the name Donatello, since it meant "gift from God." Splinter felt that all of these children were gifts, but the name Donatello seemed to fit the lean turtle greatly. Then came the small freckled child. Michelangelo seemed to be the perfect name for this excitable boy, so Splinter stuck with that.

And finally, there was the little, grey-eyed girl. Even though he had previously had a baby daughter, this was a hard choice for the mutant rat. Splinter even had to once again leaf through the large book, still trying to find a name that would suit her. After at least three minutes of searching, Splinter finally found the perfect name for her.

Tessa. The name itself was beautiful, so it matched her eyes, her growing blonde hair, and her personality. She was very passionate and caring in the way she handled things. Like today, when the turtle tots were taking their first steps.

Splinter watched as the small turtles started to walk for the first time. Yes, even though they were a year old, they still had to learn to walk like a normal human infant.

"Be careful, my children," Splinter said, walking into the make-shift dojo he trained the turtles in to meditate. The turtles watched him walk away and then they looked at each other.

Being the brave one as always, Raphael stood up first. Of course, this being his first time, he was a bit wobbly at first. But after a moment of balancing himself, he took a few steps forward and then sat back down, smiling in his success.

Up next was Leo. He was also a bit wobbly as he stood, but he quickly got the hang of it and walked over to where Raph sat. Raph smiled at his brother and Leo did the same, him too sitting.

The three remaining turtles tots looked at each other before Michelangelo finally stood up with a small sigh. He was a bit more shaky, considering the fact that he was the slow learner of the family. But he couldn't quite catch his balance quickly enough for this test. So after a short amount of time, he finally fell, making the young turtle cry.

Knowing her brother was sad, Tessa crawled up next to him and wrapped her small arms around his body. His crying settled, only because he felt comforted by his younger sister.

"What is wrong?!" Splinter asked as he burst out of the dojo. Tessa looked up at her father but kept her arms in the same position. Splinter smiled warmly as Mikey sniffled and stopped crying, finally returning his sister's hug.

"You are truly passionate, my daughter," Splinter commented. Tessa giggled and crawled over to the mutant rat.

"Dada!" She yelped happily. Splinter chuckled softly and picked her up, kissing her forehead.

"I love each and every one of you, my children," Splinter said as he set Tessa back down. Tessa continued to stare up at her father as her head cocked over in confusion.

"Wuv?" She said, obviously confused. Splinter smiled at his daughter's second word.

"Yes my child. Love."


	3. Chapter 3- Fear

"'eo! 'eo!" Tessa yelped happily as she ran out of her room. She ran straight into the living room, where Leo was sitting and reading a comic Splinter had found for him in the sewers. Leo looked up from his comic only to see his sister directly in his face.

"Wook what I dwrew!" She smiled, shoving a piece of paper in Leo's face. Leo had to flinch back in order for him not to literally EAT the picture. He blinked a couple of times before taking the picture and examining it. He noticed it was a portrait of him and the rest of his family drawn in crayon.

"It's pwetty Tessie," He said and then returned it to her, smiling. She smiled back and ran off to show Donnie. Leo couldn't help but chuckle a little at his excitable, three-year-old sister.

"Donnie?" She said, looking around his tiny makeshift lab. It was completely dark, so Tessa proceeded forward slowly. Since she didn't want to lose it, she placed the picture beside the door before moving another inch.

"…Donnie?" She said again, this time having a little fear in her voice. Tessa knew she had a fear of the dark, but she never thought it was THIS bad!

Tessa continued to wander around the lab until she bumped into something hard, making her scream and fall onto her shell. The faint outline knelt down next to her, making her scream even more.

"Tessie! It's okay! It's onwly Donnie!" Donnie said quickly as he ran over and turned on the lights. Donnie looked back and saw his sister shaking in fear, her eyes as big as saucers. Even though she knew she was safe, Tessa started to let the built up tears fall. Donnie immediately ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"Shh… it's okay Tess," He cooed. Tessa buried her head in the crook of his neck and continued to cry.

"I-I thought you were a m-monster!" She sobbed. Donnie continued to rub her shell softly as the rest of their family ran in.

"My children, what happened?" Splinter asked, looking down at Donnie.

"Did Tessie get hurt?" Mikey asked worriedly. Donnie sighed and looked up at his father.

"No, the wights were off and she bumped into me. She was just scared," He explained. Tessa sniffed and her crying finally ceased. Donnie pulled away and looked his sister in the eye.

"Are you okay Tessie?" He asked gently. She nodded and allowed him to wipe her tear-stained cheeks.

"Alright my children, you may go back to what you were doing," Splinter told his other three sons, already knowing that Donnie could handle the situation.

"Hai Sensa," The three brothers said and then walked out. Splinter followed, smiling at their mispronunciation. But he knew they would eventually get it.

Back in the lab, Donnie was still knelt in front of his young sister. She had stopped crying, but he just stayed close just to make sure.

"Are you sure you're okay Tessie?" He asked again. She smirked and looked into her brother's reddish-brown eyes.

"Yeah… I'm fine Donnie," She said. Donnie smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, you wanna help me with this project?" Donnie asked, gesturing to some broken cars that Splinter had also found in the sewers. Tessa gasped and then smiled brightly.

"Ya!" She yelped happily, jumping up and standing next to him.

Splinter smiled from inside of the dojo. He had heard his daughter's happy cry and was pleased of how fast she got over things. She was definitely the strong and passionate heart of this family.


	4. Chapter 4- Nightmare

**tmntlover65: Sorry it took so long but here ya go! I don't TMNT!**

It was nearly midnight in the lair. All of the five-year-old turtles, including their Sensei, were sound asleep. All except for young Tessa.

Tessa sat up in her bed, shaking with fear, and grasping her blankets tightly in her hands. This was the second time tonight she had been awoken by a nightmare. And the second one was WAY worst than the first.

She was scared. Scared for herself, scared for her brothers, and even scared for her father. So as Tessa stared into the darkness that filled her room, she decided she didn't want to face this alone.

Tessa wrapped herself in one of her soft pink blankets and stepped out of her room quietly. She looked at each of her brother's doors, contemplating which one she would go into.

Mikey… he sleeps like a bear. There would no point of trying to wake him up. Donnie yelled at her the last time she woke him up, so that was out of the question too. Then there was Raph… but he would probably be mad also. So that left her eldest brother, Leonardo.

Tessa tip-toed towards his room and quietly opened the door. She stepped in and gently closed it behind her. Leonardo was peacefully sleeping, completely unaware that the frightened girl had just entered his room.

"Weo?" Tessa whispered, stepping over to his bedside. Leo heard his sister's fear-laced voice and immediately opened his tired eyes.

"Tessie? What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. She just stood in place, avoiding any eye contact with her brother.

"Tessa, what's wrong?" Leo asked again, growing slightly concerned. Tessa just stared at the floor, her eyes building up with tears.

"I-I had a bad dream," She said, clutching her blanket tighter. Leo smirked and sat up, patting the spot next to him. She hopped up onto his bed and let her collected tears finally fall. Leo slung an arm around her shell and pulled her closer to him.

"Shhh… it's okay Tessie," He cooed, softly rubbing her arm. Tessa just leaned her head on his shoulder and continued to cry. Leo knew this wouldn't solve anything, so he moved his arm away and placed a hand under her chin, gently turning her head to face him.

"What was it about?" He asked, moving his hand aside. She wiped her tear-stained cheeks with the back of her hands and looked straight into Leo's calming, ocean blue eyes. Then her eyes quickly darted to the floor.

"You won't like it," She muttered. Leo sighed and put his arm across her shell again.

"Tessie, you gotta tell me now," He stated. She kicked her feet back and forth a little before talking.

"I had a dream that you and my brothers and daddy said that you hated me. And then I got…" She sniffed, "I died because of you." New tears fell down her face at the reminder of her terrible dream. Leonardo frowned at the dream, but he knew that it wasn't real.

"I would never say that Tess. Neither would our brothers or dad," Leonardo assured her. "And I would never kill you either." Tessa looked directly into his eyes for any hints of lying.

"Really?" She asked to clarify. Leo smiled and nodded.

"Really," He simply stated. She smiled, but that quickly turned into a frown.

"Weo?" Leo could tell there was still a little fear in her voice.

"Yeah Tessie?" She looked at him with tired eyes.

"Can I stay here?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course you can," He smiled. Her smile quickly returned, illuminating the dark room as she laid down on other side of the bed. She covered herself with the blanket she had brought before stifling a yawn.

"Good night Weo," She mumbled, letting her droopy eyes fall shut.

"Night Tessie," Leo said, also lying down. He crawled under his blue blankets before also closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5- Strength

**tmntlover65: Hey y'all! I'm back! Enjoy the chapter! Oh, and still don't own the guys... *tear***

Splinter looked down at his children who were knelt in front of him. For being seven-year-olds, he was surprised how well they would listen to him. Then again, he was very thankful that he didn't have to deal with disobedient children.

"My children, you have done very well today in training. You may go play," Splinter said to them. The four brothers smiled and immediately ran out of the dojo. Tessa frowned while she stood and her eyes were glued to the floor as she started to walk out. Splinter could instantly tell something was wrong with his young daughter.

"Is something troubling you my daughter?" He asked softly. She froze and slowly turned her head.

"No daddy," She stated simply. She turned back around to walk out, but Splinter put a gentle paw on her shoulder.

"Tessa, what is wrong?" He asked more sternly. Tessa sighed in defeat and sat back down, Splinter doing the same.

"Why are my brothers stronger than me?" She asked, looking up at him with sad eyes. Splinter was honestly shocked at this question; he had expected something like 'Raph hit me with a toy' or 'Donnie won't let me help him.' But this was WAY different from those two situations.

"What do you mean? You are very strong my child," Splinter said. Tessa looked down at her hands.

"But when we had to lift a heavy thing for training, I couldn't do it!" She pleaded, looking back up at her father.

"Tessa, yes that was to test strength, but that does not mean you're weak," Splinter explained. "And you know it was a test for the boys, but you chose to join in."

"But I thought I could do it!" Tessa cried out. "I thought I was strong too!" Splinter patted his daughter's shoulder.

"Just because you do not have physical strength, it does not mean you are a terrible girl. You have other strengths that your brothers do not posses," Splinter said, knowing that would grab her attention. She cocked her head over.

"Like what?" She asked. Splinter smiled warmly and placed a finger on her plastron, right where her heart would be.

"You have compassion. That is your strength," He stated. Tessa smiled and wrapped her arms around her father. Splinter returned the gesture.

"Thanks daddy!" She yelped happily. Splinter released her and pointed to the door.

"Now go play with your brothers. I'm sure they are waiting for you," Splinter ordered. Tessa nodded and ran out the door, leaving a smiling mutant rat sitting on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6- Sick Sister

**tmntlover65: Sorry for the wait, but here ya go! I don't own TMNT, only my OCs!**

It was 7:30 a.m. in the lair and all of the nine-year-old turtles were up. Well… almost all. Tessa was still sleeping, which was unusual because she was always on time for morning training.

So as Splinter paced back and forth, waiting for his daughter to come in, his sons grew pretty impatient. So after ten minutes of waiting, Raph threw his head back and groaned.

"Ugh… do you just want me to go get her?" He asked, looking up at this father. Splinter sighed and then nodded.

"Yes. It is rare for Tessa to sleep in, so surely she is awake," Splinter said.

"Maybe she forgot we had training?" Mikey suggested, only to get smacked upside the head from Raph.

"We train everyday Mikey! I'll just… go and get her," He said, walking out of the dojo.

Raph walked into the small hallway where all of their rooms were, each next to one another, and knocked on Tessa's door.

"Tess?" He asked through the door. No response. He groaned in annoyance once more. She got to sleep in, but yet he couldn't? It just wasn't fair!

Raph opened the door and quickly realized that the room was pitch black. Well, that just gave away that she was sleeping in. He angrily flipped light switch on and found Tessa on her bed, completely buried under her blankets. He poked his sister's side, only to receive a groan from her.

"C'mon Tess. You know we have training in the morning," Raph said, pulling the blankets off of her. As soon as the warmth left her, Tessa started to shiver violently. Raph's eyes widened as he saw his sister curled up in a fetal position and shaking.

"Tessa?" He asked more worriedly. She pointed to the blankets that were still clutched in Raph's hands.

"B-blankets," She managed to get out. Raph immediately complied and covered her back up with the two blankets. Scared for his sister, Raph panicked and sprinted back into the dojo.

"Sensei! Something's wrong with Tess!" He shouted. Splinter's eyes went wide as his second eldest son informed him of this.

"What do you mean something's wrong with her?" Leo asked in a confused state.

"I-I don't know! Sensei! She needs help!" Raph pleaded. Well, this mutant rat didn't need to be told twice.

Splinter immediately rushed into Tessa's room, his sons following, and knelt by her bedside. He could only see her face, which was noticeably scrunched up.

"Tessa, what is wrong my daughter?" Splinter asked.

"Mmmmm…" Tessa responded, covering her face with the blanket. Splinter sighed and pulled it back down, placing a paw on her forehead before she could protest.

"Is Tessie gonna die?" Mikey asked, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Splinter shook his head and moved his paw away.

"No, she only has a fever. Leonardo, can you fetch me a cloth and some cold water?" Splinter asked, well more like commanded his son. Leo nodded and ran out of the room to gather the items.

"Raphael, move your sister to the couch so I can wash these sheets," Splinter also ordered.

"Hai Sensei," Raph nodded. He gently placed an arm under her head and another under her legs. She groaned in reply, obviously annoyed that she was getting moved.

"It's okay Tessie, you're okay," Raph cooed, carrying his sister and her blankets out to the living room. He gently laid her down on the couch, making sure that she was comfortable before moving his arms.

"Why does Tessie have to be sick?" Mikey asked, looking up at Donnie. He just sighed in response and followed Raph out to the living room.

"We all get sick Mikey. I just didn't expect her to be sick today," He said sadly. Splinter returned from Tessa's bedroom and knelt down next to her face.

"You will be okay my daughter," He assured, stroking her cheek gently. She forced a small smile but it was diminished when she coughed a little. Leo came into the living room, balancing a bowl of water in one hand and holding a cloth in the other.

"Here ya go Sensei," He said, handing his father both items. Splinter took the items carefully and placed them on the ground, allowing the cloth soak up some of the water.

"Thank you Leonardo," Splinter thanked his eldest son. Leo bowed slightly and stepped back a little so he wouldn't be in the way. Once it had soaked enough water, Splinter grabbed the cloth and gently placed it on Tessa's forehead.

"Hmmmm…" Tessa opened an eye, feeling the cold substance against her warm head.

"Shhh… it is okay Tessa. Go back to sleep," Splinter whispered, rubbing her forehead with the cloth. Tessa let out a small yawn and let her eye fall shut again. Splinter smiled down at his daughter and placed the cloth back into the bowl.

"Alright my sons, let us allow her to rest," Splinter said quietly. "No training today." And with that, he left his sons to go meditate in the dojo.

All four brothers looked at each other before Mikey let out a gigantic yawn. His older brothers gave him questioning glances as he stepped down and cuddled up right next to Tessa.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" Leo asked. Mikey looked up at him with already drooping eyes and let out another small yawn.

"I'm tired," He mumbled, closing his eyes and nuzzling his head closer Tessa's shoulder. The three brothers smiled at the sight. Their youngest siblings, cuddled together, honestly looked adorable to them. Even Raph thought it was slightly cute.

"Alright guys. Let's let them sleep," Leo whispered with a smirk. The other two nodded and scattered off; Donnie going into his lab and Raph heading off to his own room. Probably to get some more sleep himself. Leo just stood there a second, observing how peaceful his baby sister and brother looked.

_"__I love you, little sister and little brother,"_ Leo thought with a smile as he too wandered off.


	7. Chapter 7- Weapons and Masks

**tmntlover65: *sighs* Still don't own TMNT, but I own my OCs!**

It's been twelve years. Twelve long years of training, finally paid off. And why is this? Because, the five tween turtles were receiving their weapons and masks today!

Splinter could sense that his children were excited, considering the fact that Mikey and Tessa haven't been able to sit still at all during their meditation session. So he cut it short, just so he could give them their weapons right away.

"I'm so excited!" Tessa whispered, a gigantic smile spread across her face.

"I am too!" Mikey whispered back, an even bigger smile stretched across his face, if that was even possible. Splinter faced his children and smiled warmly.

"You probably know why you are sitting here today-"

"BECAUSE WE'RE GETTING OUR WEAPONS AND MASKS TODAY!" Tessa suddenly burst. Splinter shot her a warning glance before continuing.

"Yes, because I believe you all are ready to receive your weapons and masks," Splinter ended, turning back around to grab the first weapon and mask pair. "Leonardo, please stand." Leo obeyed and stood up with a smile plastered on his face.

"You will be receiving a blue mask, which matches your calmness and perseverance," Splinter began, holding out a blue mask. "And your weapon will be a twin pair of Katana. They require patience to master, so I know you will do great, my son."

Splinter handed his son the mask, the twin pair of Katana, and a strap to hold the weapons. Leo eyed each thing carefully before tying the mask around his face.

"Thank you Master Splinter," Leo said, bowing and sitting back down. Splinter smiled and then turned to his second eldest son.

"Raphael, please stand," He once again commanded. Raph complied and stood, nervously rubbing his arm.

"You will be receiving a red mask, to match your tough, yet passionate personality," Splinter said, giving his son the mask. "And your weapon will be a twin pair of Sai. These weapons are made specifically for strong people, so I know you will quickly master them."

The mutant rat handed his son his new weapons and a simple belt to wear around his waist. Raph grinned and tied the mask around his eyes.

"Thanks Sensei," He said, also bowing and sitting back down. Splinter faced Donnie next.

"Donatello, please stand," Splinter ordered. Donnie stood and looked up at his father with scared, yet confident eyes.

"You will be receiving a purple mask, to resemble your wisdom and great smarts," He explained, handing him the mask. "And your weapon will be a simple Bo staff. With your scientist spirit, I wanted you to have something simple, so I chose this. And I know you will also master your weapon."

And with that, Splinter handed Donnie his Bo staff and a strap to hold the weapon. Donnie gratefully took them and tied his mask up.

"Thank you Sensei," He simply stated, copying his older brothers by bowing and sitting back down. Splinter turned to his youngest son and chuckled at his excitement.

"Michelangelo, please stand," Splinter ordered for the fourth time. Mikey immediately jumped up and kept that ginormous smile on his face.

"You will be receiving an orange mask, to match your excitable and bright attitude," He said, handing his son the mask. "And your weapon will be a twin pair of Nunchaku. These weapons require fast movements, so I am sure you could master them also."

He finished with his last son by handing him his nun-chucks and a simple belt like Raph's. He eagerly took them and tied his mask up messily. Splinter chuckled again and straightened his mask.

"Thanks Master Splinter!" Mikey grinned. And last but not least, Tessa. Splinter turned to her and smiled warmly.

"Tessa, please stand," He commanded. Tessa stood up and started to shake from excitement and nervousness.

"You will be receiving a pink mask, resembling your loving and caring personality," He said, handing her the last mask. "And your weapon will be the kunoichi's most deadly weapon, a tessen. This weapon requires careful and swift movements, so I know you will master it in no time."

He handed his youngest child her weapon and a simple belt that looked similar to Mikey and Raph's. She swept her bleach-blonde hair away and tried to tie the mask around her eyes. After a couple tries, she gave up and sheepishly looked up at Splinter.

"Um…" She didn't want to ask for help, but it didn't look like she had a choice. "Can you tie it for me please?" Splinter nodded and easily tied the mask around her eyes.

"Thanks dad," She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Splinter smiled also and returned the hug. All the boys jumped up and they formed a giant group hug.

"Thanks Sensei," All of his sons said in unison.

"You are very welcome, my children. Now, let us practice with your new weapons," Splinter said, pulling away from his children.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered, smiling hugely.


	8. Chapter 8- Anger

**tmntlover65: I OWN TMNT! Ha, just kidding. I only own my OCs. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

It was a typical day for the 13, almost 14 year old turtles. First was meditating, then training, and finally, relaxation time. But of course, being the teacher's pet as always, Leonardo stayed behind to meditate with his father. Donnie went into his lab, inventing who knows what.

Raph and Mikey were on the couch; Raph reading a comic and Mikey trying to annoy him. And where was their little sis? She decided to do a little extra training, except she had to practice behind the couch so she wouldn't disturb her father or her oldest brother.

"Hey Raphie," Mikey grinned, poking his second eldest brother with a nun-chuck. Raph rolled his eyes and continued to read.

"What now Mikey?" He asked, the annoyance PRETTY clear in his tone. Mikey continued to poke him.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked. Raph moved his comic down slightly, only to see his little brother's eyes.

"I don't know Mikey. What do you think?" He asked sarcastically.

"Reading a comic," Mikey stated the obvious. Raph moved his comic back up to hide that annoying grin that was plastered on Mikey's face.

"Then shut up," Raph ordered. Mikey ignored his brother's command and continued to poke him. After at least five minutes of this, Raph finally exploded.

"MIKEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" He shouted, throwing his comic on the ground. Mikey laughed at his outburst and continued to poke him. This only made Raphael angrier.

"Mikey, I SWEAR if you poke me ONE MORE TIME!" Raph warned. Being the one who liked to push the limits, Mikey slowly poked Raph in the arm one last time.

"THAT'S IT!" Raph yelled, jumping up and grabbing Mikey's nun-chuck. Mikey yelped as he was hoisted into the air by his stronger brother.

"Raph! Put me down!" Mikey panicked, even though he knew Raph wouldn't listen. With one swift movement, Raph flipped Mikey over his shoulder and sent him flying across the room. Little did he know, he just sent him flying towards his little sister!

Tessa, who had been slicing the air with her tessen the whole time, looked up to see her oncoming brother.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed, trying to get away. But it was too late. Mikey flew right into her and they both landed with a hard THUD! A loud crack echoed throughout the lair before a sudden burst of pain shot up Tessa's arm. She cried out in pain, and Mikey still lying on her arm didn't make the situation any better!

Raph, who was now taking deep breaths, didn't even realize what he had done until he heard his sister cry out in pain. He shot his head up, only to see that Mikey had landed right on top of her arm.

"Shell," He muttered, running over to his younger siblings. Splinter and Leo ran out of the dojo, also hearing the small cry.

"My children, what happened?" Splinter asked, kneeling next to Tessa's face. Donnie finally came out of his lab to inspect what happened. It was then that Tessa burst out into erratic sobs.

"M-Mikey! G-get h-him off!" She sobbed. Leo and Donnie ran over to their younger brother and carefully lifted him off of Tessa. Mikey rubbed his head, still a little dizzy from what happened.

"Ugh… what happened?" Mikey groaned. He heard Tessa's sobs and immediately snapped his head towards her.

"Tessie? What's wrong?" Mikey asked, also kneeling by her side. She managed to point to her left arm through her crying. Donnie pushed Mikey out of the way and gasped.

"How the heck did that happen?" Donnie asked, gently picking up her arm. Even more pain shot up her arm, causing her to cry harder. Splinter carefully sat his daughter up and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Shhh… Calm down, my child," Splinter soothed, softly rubbing her shell. Tessa calmed down a little, only producing small sniffles and tiny tears.

"I… I think Tess has a broken arm," Donnie examined. All four pairs of eyes widened at this news.

"How? I thought she was just practicing with her tessen," Leo asked. Mikey glared at Raph who in return looked down at the floor in shame.

"Raphael, what happened?" Splinter asked, handing Tessa over to Donnie and Leo so they could fix her up. Raph stayed silent, afraid of what his father might say or do.

"Raph got angry again Sensei! He threw me right at Tessie!" Mikey explained, "A-and I guess I landed on her arm…" Splinter's expression hardened as Raph looked up slightly.

"Raphael! We have talked about this time and time again! You have to control your temper!" Splinter scolded. Raph just sighed and faced Master Splinter fully.

"I-I know Sensei but Mikey just… he was being annoying!" He pleaded. Mikey smiled innocently and started to slowly back away.

"Michelangelo!" Mikey immediately froze and looked up at his father.

"Y-yeah Sensei?" He said nervously. Splinter sighed and pointed to the dojo.

"Both of you in the dojo. I will speak with you later," He ordered. "I am going to check on your sister."

"Hai Sensei," Raph and Mikey responded, both of them sulking into the dojo. Once he knew for sure that they were in, Splinter walked into Donnie's lab to check up on Tessa.

"My sons, how is your sister?" He asked, looking over at Leonardo. Leo sighed and hopped off of the table he was sitting on.

"She has a broken arm Sensei. But Donnie made a make-shift cast and a sling for her," He explained. "He says that she won't be able to train for a while." Splinter nodded and walked past his eldest son.

"Okay Tess, just hold still…" Donnie said, wrapping the sling around her shoulder. Tessa winced, but Donnie did it quickly so it wouldn't hurt as much. He wiped his hands together and then smiled in success.

"Thanks Donnie," Tessa thanked quietly. Donnie gently wrapped his arms around her small body, avoiding the broken arm.

"I'm just glad you're okay, little sis," He whispered, reaching up and kissing her forehead. She smiled and also hopped down from the table.

"It is good to see you are fine, my daughter," Splinter said, patting her shoulder. She looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry Master Splinter," She said. "I didn't mean to get Raph and Mikey in trouble." Splinter was utterly shocked that she thought it was her fault. Before he could tell her that, Leo jumped in.

"What are you talking about Tess?" He asked, "It's not your fault. You were just practicing and they were being… themselves."

"Yeah, but if I wasn't standing there, then they wouldn't be in trouble!" Tessa pleaded back. Splinter sighed and placed a gentle paw on her shoulder.

"Tessa, it is not your fault that your brothers are in trouble. It is their fault for being so reckless and not paying attention," He explained. "Now, come. I'm sure they have had enough time to think of an apology."

Tessa smirked at what he said and the four of them walked into the dojo, only to find Raph and Mikey facing away from each other, both of them sitting. Mikey, who was facing the doorway, immediately jumped up when he saw his sister.

"Tessie! You're okay!" He exclaimed, wrapping her in a big hug. She yelped out in pain and he quickly pulled away.

"Sorry," He smiled sheepishly. Raph stood up and faced the rest of his family.

"Good to see you made it Tess," He smirked, ruffling her hair a little. She smiled and Splinter stepped forward.

"I suppose you boys have something to say to your sister?" He asked, well more like assumed. Raph and Mikey looked at each other before nodding.

"Sorry Tessie," Mikey said.

"Yeah, sorry Tess," Raph also apologized. Tessa smiled and wrapped her good arm around Raph.

"It's okay guys. I forgive you," She stated. She looked over at Mikey and smiled shyly.

"Um… sorry Mikey. I only got one good arm," She said, slightly moving her broken arm up and down. Mikey grinned hugely and wrapped his arms around both Raph and Tessa.

"No problem sis!" He exclaimed, "Now let's play some video games!"

"Yeah!" All the turtles cheered, running out to the arcade game that Splinter had found for them. Splinter just chuckled and shook his head.

"Teenagers."


	9. Chapter 9- Up to the Surface Part One

**tmntlover65: Whassup? Hope ya like the new chapter! Once again, don't own TMNT, but I own my OCs. Enjoy! :D**

Tonight was the night. The five, fifteen-year-old turtles had finally convinced their Sensei to leave the lair and go up to the surface. It took a lot of begging, and not to mention some puppy eyes, but it actually worked!

So, at the moment, the five teenagers were jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Tessa had never been so pumped in her entire life! The adrenaline rushing through her veins made the night even more exhilarating.

"Hey Mikey," Tessa nudged her immediate older brother's arm. His attention turned to his little sister.

"Yeah Tess?" He asked curiously. Tessa pointed to the next roof, which was at least 40 meters away from where they were currently standing.

"Betcha can't make it to the next one before me," She challenged, shooting him a playful smile. He shot one back.

"Pah-lease, I could so beat you there!" He boasted. Tessa, who was waiting for him to accept the challenge, immediately took off and sprinted to the edge.

"Then prove it!" She yelled over her shoulder. She could see Mikey's shocked face and giggled. She obviously surprised her brother by speeding off like a bullet.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" He pouted, taking off after her. By the time he reached her, she was already jumping through the air. She landed perfectly on the other building, where her other older brothers sat.

"Haha, I totally beat y- AHHHH!" Tessa started and then screamed when Mikey came crashing into her. They tumbled across the roof until they finally rolled to a stop.

"Whoops, I slipped," Mikey laughed, obviously lying. Tessa just laughed along with him until her oldest brother shushed them.

"Guys! Be quiet!" Leo commanded. Mikey rolled his eyes at the order and hauled his sister up with him.

"Gosh Leo! We were just, you know, ENJOYING our first time out of the lair!" Tessa shouted, dusting her arms off. Leo just sighed and turned back around, only because he knew she was right.

"Yeah Leo! That jump was almost as awesome as that pizza!" Mikey exclaimed. Tessa's mouth watered at the mention of pizza. The delicious tomato sauce with that melted cheese and pepperoni was the best thing she's ever tasted! But of course, when you're stuck eating algae and worms for most of your life, anything could honestly taste better.

"Whatever Mikey," Leo responded. When he wasn't looking, Mikey stuck his tongue out at him, making both him and Tessa giggle.

"Leo's just trying to protect you guys," Raph said, putting Tessa in a headlock.

"Raph!" She whined, struggling to get out, "You're messing up my hair!" Raph laughed and let her go, only to get a smack on the arm.

"Since when do you care about what your hair looks like?" He asked, still laughing a little. Tessa quickly fixed her side braid and glared at her red-banded brother.

"At least I have hair," She said with an evil smile.

"Ooooo! Burn!" Mikey said, poking Raph's arm repeatedly. Raph growled and smacked his little brother's hand. Leo decided to pipe up before any of his little siblings got hurt… well, more hurt.

"Alright guys, it's getting late. We should probably head back to the lair," He said. Mikey and Tessa whined in reply, but turned around to follow him. Donnie, who had remained quiet this whole time, caught something in the corner of his eye and gasped.

"Guys! Look at that!" Donnie said, pointing down to the streets. Everyone stopped and peered over the edge. Tessa held in a laugh when she saw her brother's awe-stricken face.

Down on the streets below was a teenage girl with bright red hair, wearing a yellow t-shirt and some brown leggings, covered with blue jean shorts. Next to her was a man, who she assumed was the girl's father, who wore a brown jacket and some blue jeans.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…" Donnie said daydreamily.

"Isn't she the only girl you've ever seen?" Raph butted in, ruining Donnie's moment. "Well, besides Tess?"

"My point still stands," Donnie replied, getting somewhat defensive.

"Only you Donnie," Tessa mumbled, shaking her head slowly and smiling. Out of nowhere, a white van suddenly pulled up beside the family. Three men jumped out, each of them wearing black suits. Not to mention the fact that they all looked… the same?

"What the heck?" Tessa asked herself. Her and her brothers watched as the men started forcing the family into the truck.

"We have to help them!" Donnie said, unsheathing his Bo staff.

"Agreed," Tessa added, taking out her tessen. Just as they were about to jump down, Leo stuck an arm out in front of them.

"Splinter's instructions were clear guys. We have to stay away from people… and bathrooms," Leo reminded them.

"I thought you wanted to be a hero! Since when do heroes ask for permission?" Raph countered.

"They don't, but-"

"Well, I'm going," Donnie said, scrambling off the building. Mikey and Raph followed, while Tessa just stared at her older brother.

"C'mon Leo. Loosen your shell a little," She smirked, jumping after her older brothers.

"Tessa! Ugh…" Leo groaned in annoyance. Obviously he didn't win this argument. Leo unsheathed his katanas and jumped off of building after his siblings.

"Hey!" Raph shouted, grabbing the attention of one of the men. As soon as he looked at the red-banded turtle, he punched him square in the face. The man stumbled back, but he actually looked unfazed.

While Raph was trying to figure out why the guy was still standing, Tessa threw her tessen at the man holding the red-headed teen. The man was knocked back, sending the girl up into the air.

"Ah! No!" Tessa yelped, trying to catch the girl before she hit the ground. Before she could reach her, Donnie reached his arms out and caught the girl.

"Thank gosh," Tessa sighed with relief. Well, that relief what short-lived when the teenager screamed and was dropped straight onto the sidewalk.

_"__Nice job Donnie,"_ Tessa thought with an eye roll. Her head snapped up when a kusarigama chain went flying directly in front of her face. She screamed and stepped back, running into a certain blue-banded turtle.

"Tess! Watch where you're going!" Leo shouted, slicing at the man who was in front of him.

"Sorry!" She apologized quickly, just as she heard a screeching noise to her left. She turned her head only to see the white van speeding off.

"They got the girl! Let's go!" Donnie said, grabbing his Bo staff off of the ground and running after the vehicle. Raph and Leo listened to the purple-banded turtle and charged after the speeding van.

While they were doing that, Mikey and Tessa turned around to tell off the remaining man.

"You think you're tough, huh? You think you're tough enough to stand up to my hot nun-chuck fury?!" Mikey yelled, swinging his nun-chucks in blinding circles.

"Yeah, what's your problem dude?!" Tessa shouted, swinging her tessen while her brother swung at him with his 'chucks. Finally the man just grabbed the nun-chuck and the tessen and threw them both aside. Tessa and Mikey just stood there wide-eyed, not knowing exactly what they should do.

"I see…" Mikey finally spoke, backing away. He grabbed his younger sister's hand and they took off running into a nearby alley. The black-suited man ran after them.

"Geez! That guy is pretty fast!" Tessa yelled, looking over at Mikey. He just kept staring ahead, so that he wouldn't run into- WHAM!

Tessa ran face-first into the dead-end, cement wall at the end of the alley. The world seemed to spin as she fell to the ground.

"TESS!" Mikey yelled, starting to panic. She sat up slowly, clutching her cheek, and looked at the figure at the end of the alley. Her eyes immediately widened in fear as she pointed at the man with a shaking hand.

"H-He's here!" She screamed, scooting back until she hit the wall with her shell. Mikey backed up too, stopping when his shell also hit the wall. He clutched his remaining nun-chuck and took the bladed end, swinging it rapidly.

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" He yelled. The sharp blade penetrated the man's face, sending him stumbling back until he hit the ground. Wait a second… is he… sparking?

"What the-?" Mikey couldn't believe his eyes, "That is all kinds of wrong!" Tessa just sat there, wide-eyed and about as shocked as Mikey.

"Is that… a robot?" Tessa asked, crawling closer to the guy. Mikey, switching into older brother mode, held his arm out protectively once a pink thing popped out of the chest.

Tessa didn't expect a brain thingy to pop out of a guy's chest, let alone leap straight onto Mikey's face! He started to do all of these things to get the brain off until he finally just peeled it off. They just stared at the brain as it flew against the wall and then sped off, screeching in the process.

"What the heck what that?" Tessa asked, standing up and leaning against the wall for support. Mikey rushed over to her and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked, checking her for injuries. Tessa just brushed him off and walked towards the now open exit of the alley.

"C'mon Mikey. We gotta find the others," She said, disappearing from Mikey's sight. She gingerly touched her slightly swollen cheek and winced.

_"__First time to the surface and I run into a wall. My brothers are never gonna let me live this down,"_ Tessa thought with a sigh as she and Mikey ran off to find their older brothers.


	10. Chapter 10- Up to the Surface Part Two

Leo, Raph, and Donnie walked down the street glumly, searching for their younger siblings. They didn't catch the van, which meant that the red-headed girl and her dad were officially kidnapped. Donnie felt especially bad for not being able to save the girl, but he knew that they wouldn't give up on them.

Just as they were about to give up the search, their little brother and little sister ran up to them, looking quite out of breath.

"Guys! Guys!" Mikey yelled, panting slightly, "That dude! He- he had a brain!"

"We all have brains Mikey," Leo said as calmly as possible.

"Not all of us," Donnie said, specifically towards Mikey. While Mikey blabbed about having brains in their chests, Raph looked over at Tessa, who was still holding a hand to her cheek and wincing whenever she applied too much pressure.

"You okay Tess?" Raph asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She brushed his hand off and turned her shell to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," She muttered, turning her attention back to her other brothers. Raph knew she was lying, but he let it slide for now.

"Why would that calm me down?!" Mikey shouted as Tessa stepped up next to him.

"I think he's delusional," Donnie said. Mikey started to walk off and he gestured for his siblings to follow.

"Just… follow me!" He said. His brothers looked at each other before following Mikey, still optimistic about the whole "alien brain" thing. Tessa sighed and followed also, not really having a choice of whether she could or not.

"Guys, I'm tellin' ya," Mikey babbled. "The dude was a robot and he had a freaky alien brain in his chest! You have to believe me!"

"I'm not sure we do…" Raph said.

"Oh yeah?!" Mikey shot back, "Well, wait till you see he's-" They stepped into the alleyway where they had just fought a moment ago. Tessa pushed past her brothers and her face washed over in shock.

"…gone?" Tessa said, utterly surprised. Mikey and Tess just looked at each other and then back at where the robot body was. Their older brothers just shook their heads and started to walk towards the manhole cover that led to the lair.

"He was right there…" Tessa muttered, walking away from the scene.

**XXXX**

Once they were back in the lair, they all gathered in the dojo and spilled everything that had happened. Well, Tessa left out the part when she ran into a wall. But Splinter could tell that she was hurt, mostly because her cheek was starting to bruise.

"So your inability to work together allowed them all to get away," Splinter said, rather disappointed.

"Well, maybe if I wasn't arguing with HERO BOY, I could've saved them," Raph said, glaring straight at Leo.

"If you hadn't gotten in MY way, I could've saved them!" Leo snapped back. Then he turned to his purple-banded brother. "And you went flying off on your own! How smart was that?!"

"It would've worked out if SOMEONE…" Donnie glared over at Mikey, "Hadn't hit me with their NUN-CHUCKS!" Tessa, who was on the other side of Mikey, just stayed silent during this little fight. She hated it when her brother's argued, and she didn't necessarily want to get involved either.

"Oh yeah?!" Mikey shouted, "Well, none of this would've happened if-" He looked over at Tessa, who was staring at the ground with a sad face. Mikey knew he couldn't blame his baby sister, especially since she really didn't do anything wrong.

"If SOMEONE hadn't trusted us to go up there in the first place!" He finished. Well, THAT shut everyone up. Even Tessa looked up at Splinter with wide eyes. It took Mikey a couple of seconds to realize what he had just said.

"Oh geez… Sensei, I didn't mean-"

"No Michelangelo," Splinter interrupted. "You are right." His older brother's eyes widened in shock as soon as the words left his mouth.

"I am?" Mikey asked, sounding shocked himself.

"He is?" The three said in unison.

"You were not fully prepared to go up there," Splinter explained. "I trained you to fight as individuals, not together. Maybe we can try again, in another year." And with that, he started to walk off to his room.

"Another year?!" Donnie exclaimed. "Has everyone forgotten that people were kidnapped?! They don't have a year, Sensei! We have to save them now!" Splinter paused and listened to what his son had to tell him.

"You weren't there Sensei," He continued, his tone softened, "You didn't see the way that girl looked into my eyes. She was scared. And she was counting on me- er, us to save her!"

Tessa looked over at Splinter, who was holding a black and white photo of his family. It was a portrait of him, his wife Tang Shen, and his daughter Miwa. The daughter he had lost.

"Yes," Splinter said. "You must save her." The four brothers smiled while Tessa attempted one, only to wince in result. Raph noticed and his smile turned into a frown.

_"__I know she's hurt. Why won't she just tell me?"_ He thought. His thoughts were interrupted when Leo spoke.

"I agree Sensei," He said. "But in that last fight, we weren't exactly a well-oiled machine."

"Like that robot with the brain thingy," Mikey added. Raph rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Give it a rest, will you?!" He shouted at Mikey. In return, the orange-banded turtle poked his tongue out at him.

"If you are to be an efficient fighting unit, you need a leader," Splinter spoke before Raph could strangle his little brother.

"Can I be the leader?" Leo asked, shooting his hand up.

"Why should you be the leader?" Raph asked, "I'm tougher than all of you. I should be the leader."

"Well, I'm smarter than all of you put together," Donnie pointed out. "It should be me."

"No way! It should be me!" Mikey stated. His older brothers just stared at him, waiting for his reasoning of why HE, of all turtles, should be the leader. Mikey just plastered a grin on his face and answered.

"I don't have a reason. I just think it would be me." Everyone turned to Tessa, who was just playing with a loose string in the rug.

"Huh? Oh, I really don't care," She shrugged. She knew that she wasn't leadership material, so she let one of her brothers take the job.

"This is a difficult decision. I will meditate on it," Splinter said, heading into his room and closing the door. He was literally only in there for like, two seconds before his head popped out again.

"It's Leonardo." The smile on Leo's face couldn't have been bigger. He turned to his hot-tempered brother and held out a hand.

"No hard feelings Raph?" He asked. Raph just scowled and stormed out of the dojo.

"Stick it in your shell," He growled before completely exiting the dojo. Tessa jumped up to run after him, but was stopped when Donnie grabbed her wrist.

"Just let him cool off Tess," He whispered. She sighed and plopped down in front of him. He noticed her cheek was slightly purple, not to mention clearly swollen, and reached over to touch it.

"What happened-" Tessa immediately stood up and looked away.

"NOTHING!" She shouted and then ran out of the dojo. Donnie just sat there with a confused look on his face, his hand still in midair.

**tmntlover65: Hey y'all! I've decided to make this into a "3-parter" so the third part will be out soon. :D Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11- Up to the Surface Part Three

"…And then we should be able to rescue the family," Leo finished, smiling at his plan. Even though he's only been leader for about, 20 minutes, he's already starting to show it.

"And you're sure that'll work?" Donnie asked.

"It has to. Let's do this!" Leo said, sheathing his katanas and heading towards the turnstiles. Just as the five teens were about leave, Splinter stepped out of the dojo and halted them.

"Tessa. May I speak with you?" He asked. Tessa felt her body stiffen when he asked that. She let out a shaky breath and turned around so she was facing him.

"Y-yeah Sensei?" She asked. He placed a gentle paw on her shoulder and looked at her bruised cheek.

"You may not go with your brothers. Not with an injury like that," He stated. Tessa was about to argue, but Splinter held a hand up to silence her.

"You can either explain how you got that injury and leave, or stay here and rest. It is your choice," Splinter said. Tessa seriously didn't want to tell her oldest brothers what happened, so she slumped over and sulked to the couch.

"Are you sure Sensei?" Leo asked. Splinter turned to his eldest son and nodded.

"She is injured Leonardo. Even though she will not admit it, she is in pain. So you will need to leave without her," Splinter explained. Leo nodded in return and the four of them left without the help of their baby sister.

**(TESSA'S P.O.V.)**

I still CANNOT believe I'm being forced to stay down here while my brothers got all the fun! I mean, yeah, my cheek does sting really badly, but I still wanted to help!

My thoughts were shattered when Splinter sat next to me, an icepack in hand. I crossed my arms and looked away, hoping he would just leave me alone.

"Tessa, why are you hiding it?" He asked. Well, that question caught me a little off guard. I sighed and turned back around, my arms still crossed.

"I-I… I don't want you guys to worry about me," I muttered. Splinter's face softened as he moved the icepack so it was against my cheek.

"You know your brothers will always worry about you. As will I," He said. "That does not mean you have to hide your injuries." He had a point there.

"Yeah, but I don't want my brothers to think I'm weak," I pleaded further. Sensei just sighed and placed his other hand on my shoulder.

"Do you remember when Raphael fractured his leg and he hid it from all of us?" He asked. What does that have to do with anything?

"Yeah…" I gestured for him to continue.

"Well, do you or do you not remember how he eventually fully broke his leg while he was sparring?" He continued.

"Yeah, that was horrible. I hated to see him in so much pain," I said, remembering the horrid memory. He nodded in agreement.

"So if your keep your injuries a secret, they will gradually get worse and worse," He finished. "And Raphael thought he would be weak if he told, so he paid the consequences for that." Oh… I think I get the point now.

"I get it Sensei. I can't just keep it to myself because I think it'll make me sound weak," I stated. He smiled.

"Exactly. Do you understand now?" He asked.

"Hai Sensei," I said, bowing my head slightly. He dropped the icepack in my hand before standing up and walking towards the dojo.

"I will be meditating if you would like to speak," He told me before fully stepping in. I sighed and leaned back into the couch, holding the icepack to my cheek. After about five minutes of just sitting there, which got boring pretty fast, I reached for the remote and turned on the T.V.

"I wonder how my brothers are doing…" I mumbled, switching on some random T.V. show.

**XXXX**

**(NO ONE'S P.O.V.)**

The four brothers walked into the lair, each of them in a pretty decent mood. They were able to rescue the girl, who had been identified as April, but the strange men took her father. The men were also identified as an alien species known as the Kraang, which Mikey had been boasting about non-stop ever since they reached the sewers.

"So, who was right about those alien robots? Huh? Who?" Mikey asked for the THOUSANDTH time. Raph groaned and looked at his little brother.

"For the billionth time, YOU!" He shouted. Mikey cowered behind Donnie before he was slapped out of his shell.

"Raph! Shush!" Leo whispered. Raph turned to his older brother with a confused look on his face.

"Why?! It's not like-" He was silenced when Leo slapped a hand over his mouth. Leo gave his red-banded brother a stern look before pointing to the couch. Raph ripped his hand off, giving his brother a cold glare before finally glancing over at the couch.

"Oh, didn't see her," Raph whispered. He looked down at his little sister, who had fallen asleep over an hour ago, and smirked. Of course, it WAS past midnight, so he wasn't shocked that she tried to stay up to make sure that they would be okay.

"I'll go put her in her room," Leo whispered, jumping into the lower pit where the couch sat. Raph stuck his arm out in front of his blue-banded brother and shook his head.

"It's fine Leo. I got it," He said, picking Tessa up and walking towards her room. Leo couldn't help but smile at his brother's action. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Leo knew that Raph was the most protective of Tessa, mostly because she was the only sister that they would ever have. But it actually did surprise him when Raph volunteered to do that.

"C'mon guys. Let's go see if Master Splinter's still awake," Leo ordered, walking off to the dojo. Mikey and Donnie obeyed and followed their new leader.

Back in Tessa's room, Raph gently placed his sleeping sister under her pink covers, laying them back on her, and then quietly tip-toed away. Tessa rolled over and opened her tired eyes a crack.

"Raph?" She yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Raph froze. Obviously he wasn't expecting her to wake up.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning around to face her. He could instantly tell that she was still half-asleep, since she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Tess, go back to sleep," He said, chuckling slightly and stepping away. Tessa weakly grabbed one of his wrists and pulled him back.

"What happened? Are you guys okay? Did you rescue the-" Raph quietly laughed at the giant load of questions.

"Listen Tess, I'll tell you tomorrow. Just go to sleep," He ordered, this time more sternly. As soon as he said that, Tessa's head immediately hit the pillow and she instantly fell back asleep. Raph smirked and brushed her bangs out of the way.

"Good night, little sis," He whispered, kissing her forehead. He moved away and exited her room, allowing his sister to drift off into sleep.

**tmntlover65: *cups hands around cheeks* AWE! SO ADORABLE! *Ahem* Next chapter will be up soon! R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12- A Human Friend

A human friend.

Any normal teenager could EASILY name at least a couple of friends, maybe even a whole bunch of them. However, when you're a mutant turtle, that's not exactly the case.

But that all changed when they rescued the red-headed girl, April O'Neil, from the alien race known as the Kraang.

And even though they've only known each other for about two weeks, Tessa and April were actually pretty close. Of course, Tessa wasn't going to argue about that, considering the fact that she had always wanted a girl to talk to.

"Hey guys!" April greeted as she walked through the turnstiles.

"H-Hi April…" Donnie stuttered, showing off his gap-tooth smile. Tessa couldn't help but chuckle at her brother's nervousness. She knew her brother had a MEGA crush on her, but he would never admit it. His body actions did that for him though.

"Hey April," Tessa smiled, setting down the magazine she was currently reading. April set down her backpack and then picked up the magazine.

"Wow… did you see her hair? It's looks horrible," April commented while pointing to a random person on the cover.

"You got that right!" Tessa agreed. Leo stood up from his spot, which was in front of the T.V., and faced the two girls.

"As much as we would like to stick around to talk about hair, we have to head out for patrol," Leo said with a chuckle. "Are you comin' Tess?" In response, she just shook her head.

"Naw, April and I were gonna watch a movie," Tessa said. "Besides, it has romance fluff in it, so you guys probably wouldn't like it."

"Awe! That's my favorite kind!" Raph said, the sarcasm in his voice PRETTY thick. Tessa just rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully.

"Whatever Raph. Have fun on patrol guys," She said.

"Of course we will!" Mikey said, smiling blindly. Donnie just sighed and sheathed his Bo staff.

"I swear, I'm probably the most normal turtle in this lair," He muttered. "Anyways, see you later Tess. A-And April…" He grinned once more and followed his brothers out. April waited until they completely walked out before speaking.

"Okay Tess, so here are the movies I brought…" April said, taking out three movies. "So I figured you could choose-"

"THIS ONE!" Tessa yelped, holding up one of the cases. April just laughed at her sudden action.

"Well that was easy!" She said, taking the movie and examining the cover, "'The Fault in our Stars' huh? That's a good one."

"I just thought the guy looked cute," Tessa shrugged, watching April as she took the movie out and placed the DVD in the player.

"Yeah, he IS pretty cute, isn't he?" April agreed, sitting back down. Tessa smiled; she was happy she could finally share her thoughts with another girl. If she said that when her brothers were around, they would've just roll their eyes. But with April, she could speak her opinions about certain guys whenever she wanted to!

"Okay, just to warn you, this movie's kinda sad too," April said, snapping Tessa out of her thoughts.

"Kay," Tessa nodded, her gray orbs turning to the screen. And with that, the movie began.

**XXXX**

"Well THAT was totally boring," Mikey spoke, walking into the lair. His brothers nodded in agreement. There was literally NOTHING on their patrol that night. No Kraang, no Foot, no… nothing.

"Yeah, but at least there's no crime out tonight," Leo said, trying to bring out the positive side.

"I know, but it was still boring," Mikey mumbled. They attention averted to the couch when they heard a small snore emanating from it. The four brothers walked over to it and smiled at the sight.

"Guess they couldn't stay up 'til midnight," Raph said, looking at the sleeping girls. As much as they wanted to, Tessa and April tried to stay up until midnight, just waiting for the four brothers to return. But of course, after waiting an hour, they gave up the fight and fell asleep.

"C'mon guys, we need some sleep too," Leo said, walking towards his room. Raph and Mikey followed him just as Donnie draped a blanket over the two. He took one last look at them before heading off into his room to get some much needed sleep also.

**tmntlover65: *smirks* A little April and Tessa bonding there. I can just tell they'll be great friends! Anyways, please R&R! I love to get reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah! I don't own that movie either… or the turtles. *mutters* Dang it Nickelodeon!**


	13. Chapter 13- Grounded and Sneaking Out

**Disclaimer: I totally own them. *sighs* Okay, I own two of them. *groans* OKAY! I don't own any of them!**

"Ugh… how did I get stuck here again?" Tessa asked her three older brothers, who were crouched down next to her. At the moment her and her brothers were just goofing around, stuffing their faces with pizza, and currently waiting for Mikey to skate down the half-pike that had been set up.

"And the kid goes for the world record! He will attempt to jump four mutant turtles!" He declared.

"I can't believe he talked us into this…" Raph muttered. Tessa just smirked in agreement. Just as Mikey was starting down the pike, Splinter stepped out of the dojo, making the four turtles instantly stand.

"Sensei! We were just-" Leo was cut off when Mikey screamed and rammed into his siblings, making them all pile to the ground.

"Mikey! Get off!" Tessa whined. They slowly got up and turned to face their Sensei, who was patiently waiting for an explanation.

"How many times have I told you not to skateboard in the lair?!" He asked sternly.

"None Sensei," Mikey answered, cocking his head slightly.

"I shouldn't have to!" Splinter continued. Leo sighed and stepped up.

"You're right, Sensei. We shouldn't have disobeyed you… and we deserve to be punished," He said.

"We do?" Tessa asked. Leo shot her a look that said 'shut up.' She just grinned nervously and let him do the talking. Splinter bent down so he was eye-level with the blue-banded turtle.

"And what would you say is a fitting punishment?" He asked. Leo looked back at his siblings for help, but they were either not paying attention or they were reading a comic.

_"__Gee, thanks for the help guys…" _He thought with an eye roll. He turned back to his father, who was waiting for his eldest to speak.

"Um… we should clean up our mess?" Leo said, well, more like asked. When his Sensei didn't say anything, he continued. "…And then think about what we've done." The four turtles behind him each shared a line of agreement, which was cut short by their father speaking again.

"What if I ground you for a week?" He asked. All of their eyes widened at this statement as they added their disapproving sentiments.

"You're grounded for a week!" Splinter commanded, stepping away. All of his children groaned. This was going to be a LONG week.

**XXXX **

It hadn't even been an hour, and Tessa was already SUPREMELY bored. She sighed as she laid on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. She could feel her hot-headed brothers appearance as he paced back in forth, noticeably bored also. Finally he just stopped and groaned, speaking along with it. Tessa just ignored him, for she was too focused on somehow making the ceiling move or something. She was snapped out of her trance when Donnie ran in, much more excited than usual.

"Guys! Guys! You wanna see what I made?!" He shouted with a huge grin.

"This is how bored I am," Raph stated. "Yes Donnie, I do."

"Wow, you must be pretty bored Raph," Tessa added, sitting up and looking over at her tallest brother.

"Okay, okay, so you know how I was scrounging around in that military junk yard the other day?" Donnie continued, ignoring Tessa's little comment.

"No," All of his siblings replied.

"Well, I found this AI microchip made of, get this, self-assembled, chain-linked COPOLOMERSE!" He was practically jumping up and down with excitement now.

"That's my favorite kind of copolymer!" Mikey said.

"Do you even know what that is?" Tessa asked, smiling at her orange-banded brother.

"No I do not," He concluded, going back to his comic.

"MINE TOO!" Donnie shrieked, "And I used it to make this!" He pulled out a small, blue and white disk from behind his back. "The most advanced music player IN THE WORLD!" Well, that caught the attention of the four turtle teens. They immediately scrambled up to get a better look.

"Whoa…" They muttered in awe.

"So, who wants to try it out?" Donnie asked. Mikey's hand immediately shot up.

"Ooo! Me!" Donnie handed his the disk and watched as his younger brother stuck the ear-buds in.

"You're seriously going to put an advanced piece of military technology directly into Mikey's head?" Raph asked. "What if it melts his brain?!"

"It won't! And even if it did, who'd know the difference?" Donnie pointed out. Tessa crossed her arms and gave her gap-toothed brother a disapproving look. She hated it when any of her brothers were made fun of, let alone her immediate older brother.

"AHHHHHHH!" Mikey screamed, dropping to his knees.

"What?! What's the matter?!" Donnie asked frantically.

"IT'S POLKA! AHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Mikey cried. Donnie rolled his eyes and pressed a button on the disk, making it switch to a new song. A good one must've popped on, because the excitable turtle suddenly started to dance in a very weird fashion.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Raph burst after watching Mikey for about, three seconds. Tessa just watched as Mikey continued to dance, oblivious to the world around him. After at least ten seconds, she couldn't hold it anymore; she burst into a giggling fit. She only snapped out of it when Mikey yelled something.

"SKATE SPOT?! SOUNDS GOOD!" Tessa cocked her head. Skate spot? She turned to see Raph and Leo arguing about who knows what. Finally Donnie and Mikey stepped up besides Raph, skateboards in hand. Ohhhh… so that's what they meant!

"Cool," Tessa smiled, picking up her pink and white swirled skateboard. Before Leo could argue any further, the four of them left. Leo groaned and followed after them, him being their leader and all.

_"__I know I'm going to regret this…" _He thought, grabbing his board and chasing after him.

**XXXX**

Up on the surface (after sneaking out of course) the five turtle teens just ran on the rooftops, except for Mikey and Tessa, who were skating and doing a bunch of tricks on the roofs.

"Why are you guys running?! We're supposed to be skating!" Tessa shouted from above, flipping over to another roof with her board.

"SHHHH!" Leo shushed, "We're ninjas! We're supposed to move swiftly, and most importantly, SILENTLY- WHOA!" Tessa just laughed as her oldest brother fell off the roof, scrambled into a green house, and fell to the pavement below. The four turtles walked over to the edge and smirked, looking down at their 'silent' leader.

"That wasn't very silent Leo!" Raph called. Leo just dizzily looked up at his younger siblings, still having a little trouble focusing after his little fall. Once he finally gained his composure, he blushed in embarrassment.

"L-Let's just go!" He stuttered, jumping back on the roof. Tessa snickered, as well as her other brothers, before following the blushing blue-banded turtle.

After a while of running, the five turtles spotted a small rail in front of a large building.

"Let's grind it!" Mikey cheered. Just as they were about to jump down, Leo spotted a dark-skinned man, wearing a pink sweater and some… robotic armor?

"What's he doing?" Raph thought out loud.

"We don't know for sure Raph," Tessa said. "Maybe he's going to… church?"

"Wearing mechanical battle armor?" Raph asked, "What kinda church is that?"

"A really awesome one," Mikey piped in. Raph just rolled his eyes and watched as the man started to, well, TRIED to laser through a garage door.

"That guys need a beat down," Leo said. The five of them jumped down and wear about to attack when the man's laser suddenly blinked off.

"Oh, come on!" He said, beating on his armor.

"It's kinda sad," Donnie whispered.

"Yeah… I don't know if we should pound him or buy him an ice-cream cone," Mikey added.

"Who buys the enemy ice-cream?" Tessa asked.

"I'm just sayin'-"

"Guys shush!" Leo ordered, and then cleared his throat, "Halt villain!" At hearing a new voice, the mysterious man turned around to face the turtles.

"Halt villain? When did we start talking like that?" Raph asked, quite annoyed.

"We're heroes. That's how heroes talk," Leo said like it was obvious. Tessa was just about to say something when the man decided to finally speak.

"Who dares-" The man started and then his eyes went wide, "Holy cow! You guys are turtles!"

"That's right! We're the turtles of justice!" Leo stated like he was in his own little world. Tessa face-palmed at her brother's nerdiness.

"Wow. Just… wow!" Raph said.

"But no matter! No one shall defeat me!" The guy in pink declared. Wow, he actually sounded confident! Four of the turtles lashed out, weapons in hand, when a shout froze them in place.

"WAIT!" Mikey shouted. Then he proceeded to wrap the earbuds around the disk, stick it in his belt, and spin a nun-chuck. "Okay." He jumped and hit the guy in the head, making him stumble a little.

"Take this!" Tessa shouted, slicing her tessen at the guy's back. The short spiny thing fell to the ground. Her four brothers continued to slash at the guy, until the genius stumbled a little too far and crashed his elbow into a window, causing a loud alarm to sound.

But of course, they couldn't just leave the random guy there, so Raph opened a nearby dumpster and gestured a hand into it. His siblings got the idea and shoved the man into the dumpster, where he proceeded to blab about 'this isn't the first time' blah blah blah… Raph slammed the dumpster shut before he could yap any further. Just at that exact time, blue and red police lights shaded over the five turtles.

"Oh shoot! It's the po po!" Mikey stated, scaling the wall along with his brothers and sister. Once they reached the roof, Tessa panted and placed her hands on her knees.

"That was close guys," She sighed. She stood up fully, looking at her brothers with a smirk spread across her face. "Now, where were we?" Her brothers just smiled in return and pulled out their boards. As they skateboarded away from the scene, Tessa couldn't help but wonder:

_"__What's gonna happen to that guy?"_

**tmntlover65: Okay, okay, I know. It's a cliffhanger. Oh, and if you haven't guessed, this chapter comes from "I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman." And don't worry, it doesn't end here. The next chapter will have more to this one! Please R&R! :D**


	14. Chapter 14- Beating the Stockman Pod

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I would own four mutant turtles? ...Well, I do, but SOME people can't share.**

Tessa groaned and re-adjusted the ice-pack that was sitting on her head. After her JOYFUL training session this morning, which was the reason she had the ice-pack in the first place, Tessa decided she wasn't sneaking out EVER AGAIN. It just wasn't worth the Ragdori. Not even close.

"Guys, I think Splinter cracked my skull…" She moaned. Donnie just chuckled and patted her head gently.

"Splinter would never do that Tess," He assured. But then he muttered, "At least I hope not."

"I don't know Don, my head-" Tessa was interrupted when Leo's show, Space Heroes, was interrupted by a breaking news broadcast.

"There have been reports of terror in the TCRI office complex building downtown," The reporter exclaimed. Tessa watched as a familiar dark-skinned man wearing a giant suit of armor appeared on screen.

"How'd he upgrade his armor so fast?" Donnie asked, probably to himself. The man started blabbing about how he was the thing that would haunt your nightmares, and junk like that when a slim man, who was crouched down on the floor, spoke up.

"Baxter?" He asked. "Baxter Stockman?" The man in the armor suit stopped momentarily.

"Uh… no," He said, quite uncertainly.

"Hey guys! It's Baxter Stockman!" The small man declared.

"I think his name is Baxter Stockman," Raph pointed out. Tessa gasped, pretending to be shocked.

"Really Raph?" She asked sarcastically, "I didn't know!" Raph shot her a glare while she moved her gray orbs back to the screen.

"Is this because I fired you?" Someone in the background called.

"Hey! That copy machine was broken when I- um…" Baxter claimed and then got back in his menacing voice. "I don't know what you're talking about." It was silent for a few seconds until Baxter lashed out, freezing the camera on a small red disk…

"He has the T-pod?!" Donnie yelled right in Mikey's face.

"Oh, uh… I might've dropped it during the fight…" Mikey said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You DROPPED IT during the FIGHT?!" Donnie shouted, "NICE JOB MIKEY!" Tessa swore she could feel the floor vibrate when he yelled.

"It's your fault!"

"How is it my fault?!"

"You know I can't be trusted with nice things!" Mikey proclaimed, only to back down from Donnie's fiery glare. Tessa got in between them and pushed them apart before any fists went flying.

"C'mon Don. It was just an accident-" She started.

"Just an ACCIDENT?!" Donnie was shouting at her now. "HE should've been paying attention!" Tessa was honestly taken aback by his shouting. Not only did she hate it when she got yelled at, but she also hated it when it was one of her brothers doing the yelling.

Donnie saw his sister's hurt face and his own softened. Why was he even yelling at her? She had nothing to do with this! He was about to apologize when Leo spoke up.

"C'mon guys, we need to fix this," He said, grabbing his katanas and running out of the lair, Raph and Mikey following. Tessa dropped the icepack on the couch and followed, completely ignoring her purple-cladded brother. Said turtle just sighed and ran after his little sister, still feeling bad for yelling at her.

**XXXX**

Up on the roof of Baxter's hide out, the five mutant teens sat, watching the man in armor closely. Well, not necessarily close close, but… you get the point.

"How about… the Bax man!" Baxter must've been trying to find an epic name or something. Tessa just rolled her eyes. This guy was such a doofus.

"No, no! The Suitinator!" He proclaimed and then his face dropped. "That sounds terrible!"

"How about 'The Tin Dork'?" Tessa muttered to herself. Raph snickered at her little nickname, but of course, Baxter wasn't finished.

"I got it! How about Captain… Punch… you hard… UGH! Why is this so difficult?!" Baxter groaned. Leo decided he had enough of the stupid names and jumped down, gesturing his siblings to follow.

To Tessa, the whole thing happened in a giant blur. First Mikey got tangled with his kusarigama chain, then Leo got trapped in some sort of laser can (which she had to avoid of course) and finally, they were all being thrown in a dumpster.

"Ew… this stinks…" Tessa said, covering her beak. Mikey, who was wearing a random pot on his head, looked up and gasped.

"The Stockman Pod," He muttered. Tessa followed his gaze and also gasped. This had to be some sort of nightmare, right? She pinched her arm and then opened her eyes again. Nope. There was seriously a gigantic 'Stockman Pod' in front of them!

"RUN!" She screamed, scrambling out of the dumpster. Her brothers followed pursuit, just barely avoiding a blow from the giant pod. As they were running, Leo started to speak.

"Guys! Split up! He can't follow all of us!" He ordered.

"No! He'll follow me!" Mikey cried.

"Why would he follow you?"

"THEY ALWAYS FOLLOW ME!" Leo ignored his brother's plea and turned into an alley way. Raph did the same, leaving the three youngest running for their lives. Of course, Donnie turned at the last second, his younger sister following. Of course, Tessa looked at the options first. Follow the brother who yelled at her for no reason, or getting crushed by a giant pod? The answer was pretty obvious.

She and Donnie stopped at the end of the alley, completely out of breath. Tessa leaned her shell against the wall, trying to regain her breath. Donnie did the same, except he slid to the ground. Once they finally regained their breath, Donnie looked over at his sister, who was looking the other way. Probably on purpose.

"Tess," Donnie sighed and stood up from the ground. She didn't even flinch when he spoke her name.

"Tessa, look at me," Donnie spoke softly. When she still didn't comply, Donnie gently took one of his hands and cupped it under her chin, forcing her to face him. She slowly looked into his reddish-brown orbs, which were urging him to speak.

"Look Tess, I didn't mean to yell at you," He started. "I-I was just mad and I took out my anger on you. I'm sorry." Tessa smiled and wrapped her arms around her tall brother.

"Apology accepted," She muffled into his shoulder. Donnie rested his head on hers and returned the hug. Then his eyes widened in realization.

"The Stockman Pod!" He shouted, pulling away from Tessa and running out of the alley.

"Oh yeah!" Tessa remembered, running after her purple-banded brother.

**XXXX**

Once they had finally regrouped, the five siblings, each of them battered and beaten, snuck into their dark home, trying to keep quiet. But of course, that wasn't going to happen.

Suddenly, all the lights in the lair flipped on, revealing Splinter, who looked kinda surprised, yet smug at the same time. Like the 'I totally just caught you' kinda smug.

"And where have you been?" He asked. Leo instantly put his katanas behind his back, hoping to hide the fact that they were broken.

"Oh you know…" Tessa said. "Stuff…"

"How did you get so hurt?" Splinter asked next, obviously spotting his daughter's lying tone.

"Uh… we were…"

"Hit by a…"

"Bus!" Tessa face-palmed at her immediate older brother's statement.

_"__Nice job Mikey. He'll totally believe that," _She thought with a sigh.

"A bus? Really Mikey?!" Donnie whisper/ yelled to his younger brother.

"Well what was I supposed to say?! Meteor? Cow? Flying building?!" Mikey argued.

"Enough!" Splinter slammed his jade rod on the floor, making everyone shut right up. "Tell me what happened."

**XXXX**

"And then I threw hot cheese in his face and ran away," Mikey ended the story.

"That is very resourceful of you Michelangelo," Splinter commended. "But I am still highly disappointed in you all!" Tessa hung her head in shame; she knew what she did was wrong, but she didn't necessarily want to speak.

"I know Sensei. And we deserved to be punished," Leo sighed. Splinter turned to him and stroked his beard.

"And what would you say would be a fitting punishment?" Splinter asked. Leo was seriously getting a déjà vu moment here.

"We should clean up our mess," He nodded. Splinter nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you must." Mikey raised his hand, obviously to ask some sort of question.

"Uh, Sensei? How will defeat this dude? Ninjas never had to go against guys in armor," He asked. Splinter stopped and turned to the mural behind him. Mikey craned his head over to see it.

"Ooops… I mean, guys ALWAYS had to go against guys in armor!" He stated.

"Nice save," Raph rolled his eyes.

"What was their secret Sensei?" Leo asked, looking up at his Sensei.

"The men knew that you do not fight the armor, you fight the man inside," He explained. The three brothers just looked at Mikey, who looked back at each of them.

"Why are we lookin' at each other?" He asked, grinning. Leo and Donnie sighed while Raph slapped the back of his little brother's head.

**XXXX**

As four of the turtle teens waited on a rooftop, Tessa looked over at her eldest brother, looking pretty confused.

"What're we waiting for?" She asked. Leo turned his head to her and grinned.

"We're waiting for Mikey to catch the Stockman Pod. And one thing we know about bad guys, they LOVE chasing Mikey!" He explained.

"Oh, I got-" Tessa was interrupted when Mikey jumped onto the roof, looking quite out of breath.

"Guys! The Stockman Pod has missiles!" He cried. The five of them had little time to react as several missiles came rushing towards them. Tessa screamed, but it was cut short when Raph grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the missile zone.

"Mikey!" She screamed as the missiles followed him. At the last second, Mikey jumped off of a nearby water tower, using his nun-chuck to hang on a wire up above. Tessa sighed with relief, knowing her brother was safe. Well, that relief was short-lived.

The Stockman Pod crashed onto the building, almost knocking Tessa straight off her feet. They all grabbed a chain they had brought and wrapped them around the giant pod, hoping to immobilize it. But of course, that didn't happen.

The Stockman Pod easily broke the chains, making Mikey crash into the nearby building.

"Mikey!" Both Tessa and Raph shouted. The hot-headed turtle growled and charged at the giant pod, only to be knocked back with an arm.

"No! Raph!" Tessa was panicking now. First her orange-banded brother, and now Raph?! This plan certainly wasn't working-

Tessa was cut short of her thoughts when a metallic arm crashed into her other brothers, sending them flying off the roof. Of course, Tessa immediately sprang into action and caught them, but she wasn't strong enough to pull them up.

"Raph!" She struggled. Raph heard her and ran over to help her pull up the two turtles. Once they were all on, they collapsed from exhaustion.

"Any last words?" Baxter asked smugly. This was it. Tessa never imagined that she would die like this, let alone by a guy in a pink sweater. Just as she was about to tell her brothers goodbye, Leo shouted something.

"Yeah, BEES!"

"Bees?" Baxter raised an eyebrow. All of a sudden, Mikey came zip lining down, a bees nest in hand. Baxter had little time to react as Mikey shoved the nest into his armor.

Tessa couldn't help but suppress a chuckle as Baxter and his armor flailed around, until he finally fell off the roof all together. They all walked to the edge and watched as he slowly crawled out of the suit.

Leo held a sword to the guy's face, probably scaring the dude half to death, and plunged it into the now red T-pod. A flash of red erupted from the suit as it died down.

"Heh heh… so we'll… um… call it a tie?" Baxter asked while nervously laughing. Leo looked back at Raph with a smirk on his face.

"What do you say Raph? Think we should call it a tie?" He asked, his smirk never disappearing. In response, Raph cracked his knuckles.

"Not yet."

Tessa laughed as Raph threw the pink-sweatered man into the dumpster.

"Now it's a tie," Raph grinned as he slammed down the lid. Tessa whooped and threw her fists in the air.

"Nobody messes with us!"

**XXXX**

Back in the lair, the five turtle teens sat in front of their Sensei, waiting for him to speak.

"I am proud of you all," He finally said, smiling a bit.

"So does this mean we're not grounded anymore?" Leo asked the question that was on all of the turtle's minds. Splinter stroked his beard in thought.

"Yes." The smile on the turtle's faces couldn't have been bigger.

"But first, Ragdori!" Splinter yelled, pulling out that little wooden sword. The five turtle's screamed and jumped away before they could get pummeled.

**tmntlover65: Whelp, there ya have it! Hope you liked the Tessa-fied version of "I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman"! Please R&R! **


End file.
